Entwined
by gerbilion
Summary: harry potter has just come intop his inheritence as an incubus, but what will happen when malfoy finds out and threatens to tell the whole wizarding world if harry doesn't agree to a certain agreement.WARNING SLASH DMHPSS. if you don't like then don'tread
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

I lay in my bed covered in sweat. God I never knew that coming into my incubus inheritance could and would be so painful. Hedwig hooted softly in the corner, reminding me of her comforting presence and support. The muggles would never support me; they wanted to get rid of me ASAP. Two more weeks and then I could escape back to the wizarding world and hopefully find out who my mates are. Because of the dreams I'd been getting there was a big chance that I had two. I thought of my friends and what they might be doing, Hermione was going to Egypt this summer and bill was showing her around some of the pyramids in his time off, I smiled remembering the tall redhead. As for Ron, who knows what he's doing, probably back at the burrow, with most of his family, playing quidditch with the twins, Fred and George.

I thought briefly of writing a letter to say I had come into my inheritance then decided not to. I'd see them in two weeks on the train. I sigh and let my mind drift as I fall asleep. It would be a long two weeks, without being able to satisfy my lust properly.


	2. bits of information

**Bits of information**

A rush of brown curly hair and a squeal of delight was all the warning I got from Hermione as she gave me a bone crushing hug. When she finally let me go I asked "how was Egypt"

Instantly she went off explaining how fascinating it as and how the ancient wizards protected the royal crypts with all sorts of spells and curses. Hermione broke off mid sentence and with a squeal of delight hugged Ron, much to his embarrassment and kissed him in front of everybody. I sighed as I watched my two best friends share a brief look, it would be a log sixth year, if I had to put up with this all the time.

I interrupted them and pointed out "come on or there won't be any spare compartments left love birds"

I boarded the train and walked down the aisle and managed to find an empty compartment. I dragged my trunk in there and unceremoniously flopped onto the bench seat. I relaxed, uncoiling my legs and stretched my arms, happy because of all the emotions in the air that were letting me feed without having sex or masturbating.

"Hiya Harry, how was your holidays with the muggles and did ya come into your inheritance yet?" Ron asked

"The holidays with the muggles were alright and yes I did, but I haven't been able to feed properly" I said

"Do you know who your mate is?" Hermione asked becoming all scholarly

"No I don't know who they are but I'm pretty sure I have two" I supplied

"Hhmm" Hermione started muttering under her breath as Ron just rolled his eyes. Hermione seemingly went into deep thought before growling in frustration and saying in a huff "I wish you could just know who they are"

I laughed and just shrugged and said "maybe they'll be at Hogwarts, and I hope it isn't a teacher or something. How bad would that be?"

"it just takes a bit of time and an open mind, Harry the person you love could be closer then you ever imagined" Hermione said looking into Ron's eyes deeply and slowly leaning forwards to him, Ron's hand came up to cup her cheek.

"I'll just go out into the corridor for a bit then" I said, they didn't hear me.

I rolled my eyes and lent against the door savouring the emotions in the air before walking down to see where Ginny, Neville and Luna were.

"Well if it isn't the high and mighty potter, where are your bodyguards Potter, too busy making out to be near you?" Malfoy sneered

"could almost say the same to you Malfoy" I replied an odd feeling going up my spine as I was standing there, similar to the lust of incubus, I shook it off not wanting to act on it at the moment.

"I heard something quite interesting whilst I was standing here" I felt ice run through my veins. He couldn't know "I heard that you'd come into your inheritance sorts" he paused for what he deemed good effect "I assume you know what I'm talking about" after my brief nod he continued "good, I'm sure you wouldn't want the whole wizarding world to know about it, would you?"

"What do you want Malfoy?" I snarled on edge now and very uneasy with the situation.

"Hhmm? What I want in exchange for nor spreading the luscious piece of information I assume?" I jerkily nodded "that's simple" he paused "I want you to be, how to put this, Hhmm, say the one that does all those delectable things to me and doesn't get anything in return. Except to feed on a regular basis"

My jaw dropped I hadn't realised that the Malfoy heir was in fact a homosexual "which delectable things" I said having an idea but really wanting him to spell this out for me.

"not much just say tending to my sexual whims, running the bath for me, giving me great back massages stuff like that, depending on how good you are at it is how much you'll get to feed". He paused seeming to think if there was anything else he wanted to add to the agreement "oh and being nice to my partner and doing anything he asks so basically being out slave". He raised an eyebrow in question at me.

"Fine" I snapped "but I won't be especially courteous to you in public"

"What if I ask you to being under this agreement?"

"Then it would look really odd and the entire school would know something isn't right, me and you acting nice to each other? We are virtually enemies, it would just be too sudden" I stated the facts.

"Pity, then I'll just settle for you being very nice when just Severus and I are around" Malfoy said on a sigh.

"Snape? What has he got to do with this?" I asked uneasier with this than before.

"Oh Severus is my partner" he smirked "still want your secret kept, to be a sex slave for Severus and I?"

"Yes" I gritted out

"Meet me outside the kitchens after the feast to prove it". And with the last comment, as usual, Malfoy stalked away leaving me standing there with an odd expression on my face. I slowly walked back to the compartment and rapped on the door before opening it to see Ron doing up the button on his fly and Hermione straightening her skirt and fixing her hair. I raised an eyebrow making Ron go bright red and Hermione to flush pink. I smirked loving the emotions left in the air, sex.

"We better get changed, we should almost be there" Hermione said

I spent the rest of the time trying to figure out a way out of the agreement with Malfoy and Snape: nothing came dashing to the rescue. I got off the train and a heavy sense of dread fell upon my chest, but not without excitement.


	3. the fateful meeting

**The fateful meeting**

The feast went quickly making the meeting with Malfoy, and probably Snape, inevitable. When we were dismissed, Hermione and Ron got up quickly to show the first year Gryffindors to the tower, I just sat there waiting for the table to be almost empty before starting to leave and head towards the kitchens when I was leaving I saw Malfoy and Snape talking and the sense of dread grew. I knew Snape would be at the kitchens as well. Snape ran his gaze eyes over me .I turned my gaze away and continued on my way to the kitchens, trying to restrain the incubus in me.

When I reached the painting of the bowl of fruit ,the entrance to the kitchens, I slumped down to the ground and propped my arms on my legs and let my head fall back against the wall, concentrating on calming myself so that I could calm the incubus in me. I waited for what seemed seconds but when I looked at my watch it said otherwise, I heard their footsteps one set was certain and not in any way hesitant, the other was quiet, barely there. When I saw their shadows I stood up and brushed myself off, carefully avoiding my cock.

"Malfoy, professor Snape" I said in acknowledgment.

"Potter" Malfoy said

"Mr Potter" Snape said in his usual drawl. Sending shivers down my spine and making it harder to restrain.

"Any particular reason for you wanting to meet here?" I paused "or can I go to my dorm?" and masturbate I mentally added. Snape smirked at my comment; I remembered that he was a master of the mind to late.

"Oh there is a reason" Malfoy said "simply to see whether or not you will obey us with no cohesion"

"I came now can I go?" I replied annoyed with them thinking of how I would like to come "I probably won't need any cohesion to do as requested" I mentally kicked myself: I'd always liked being a submissive.

Snape sighed "you will learn not to question o answer us back"

"Yes master" I muttered in sarcasm

Snape pushed me up against the wall by my shoulders, pressing his body to mine. "I'm not your master" he paused "yet Draco do you think that out pet has earned a punishment?"

"We wouldn't want him to think that we don't leave him unpunished if he disrespects us. What do you think it should be? Five strokes of the whip or ten of the cane?" Malfoy said. Walking up beside me, leaning against the wall and reaching out to touch my cheek, making the lust rise.

"I say ten of the cane and tomorrow he repays us in some form" Snape purred "turn around, hands on the wall and spread your legs".

I did as he said. Somehow the thought of being spanked turning me on. Incubuses were known to like sexual violence. Malfoy moved so he was standing in front of me, between my arms, and he reached down and took off my robe. After dropping that he undid my belt and pulled down my pants with my boxers. I reacted in a purely physical way and looked when I heard Malfoy gasp. I struggled to top the incubus in me, stop myself from pouncing on Draco and then Snape and having my way with them.

"What draco" Snape purred resting his chin on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around me. Making me harder and struggling more to control myself.

"He's fucking huge!" Malfoy said in awe, he reached out to stroke me, the coolness of his fingers making me purr in pleasure.

I felt Snape's body move away from me and I heard the swish of the cane before it hit. I hissed in pain but became even more turned on, if that was even possible. I was conflicted to push back for the delightfully painful cane or rub forward into Malfoy. I heard the next stroke and pushed back to meet it, then thrusted forward into Malfoy. When the tenth stroke landed I couldn't hold back the purr that spilled from my lips and a groan of pleasure when Snape's cool hand caressed my sore ass.

"You liked that didn't you pet?" Snape murmured against my neck

"Yes master" I replied obediently, struggling with myself.

Snape slipped his hands under my shirt and pressed himself against my back. Malfoy dropped to his knees and took the head of me into his mouth; I moaned and thrust forward before pulling back and pulling up my pants and boxers up. I put on my robe. I could barely stand on my own two feet , my ass was throbbing and so was my erection but I tried to ignore it because I knew they wouldn't let me get a release her, and now, like I needed.

"Anything else masters?" I asked my voice husky and purring. I was trying to ignore the incubus in me that was demanding relief.

"One more thing" Snape reached into his robe and withdrew a book and gave it to me. "I want you to read it and remember most of it and when you hand in your next potions assignment I want five inch essay on how to pleasure men".

I looked at the book _101 ways to pleasure men_.

"Is that all master?" I asked, my voice still husky and purring.

"For tonight ,goodnight pet" Snape said silkily

"Goodnight pet" Malfoy drawled

"Goodnight Malfoy and professor Snape" I said

I walked quickly ,almost running, to my dorm and was thankful that we had separate rooms this year because I only just hot the door shut before I pulled all my clothes off and stroked myself to orgasm, missing Malfoy's touch and Snape's whisper in my ear. Once I'd recovered enough I flopped onto my bed and picked up the book Snape had given me. I looked at the cover .there was a picture of two men having sex and since this was a wizarding picture they did more then just have sex. I decided as I was to alert to go to sleep I'd read the book and try to figure out what I was going to do about Snape and Malfoy ,but because of my incubus hereditary it makes it hard to refuse them. I realised I didn't overly mind being their sex slave ,yet, but I hadn't done anything for them .as I got focused on reading the book I got more and more aroused and by the end of it I had come three times. I cursed the incubus in me, it wanted sex plain and simple. Leaving the matter of sex slave behind I didn't mind if I could do these tasty things to them providing I could get off, that is and be able to feed freely. The way my thoughts were going brought that feeling back, the one that I got when ever Snape and Malfoy were around. I thought I'd leave that for another day and fall asleep . My dreams that night contained X rated material and were of Snape and Malfoy, doing all sorts of illicit things to me and each other.


	4. day one : double potions

**Day one: double potions**

I woke the next morning to find I had a raging hard on. I went about business as normal and went into Ron's room to wake the sleepy red head up to find him already up and waiting for me. We headed down to the great hall; I didn't spare the professor or silver haired man that haunted my dreams last night a glance and ate my breakfast. Everything was normal and going fine until I got my timetable. Had got double potions first up and the really bad news was that the only Gryffindor this year was Seamus. I looked up to the staff table to see Snape smirking at me, with the look he had in his eyes last night, a look of evil dominance and lust. I knew Snape would try something in potions and it didn't help that we were grouped with the Slytherins and that Malfoy was in the class.

"You alright mate, you just went white?" Ron asked

I just handed my timetable over and he said "ouch, that's got possibly the worst way to start a year. Double potions with the greasy git and the snakes with only one other Gryffindor, kind of makes me happy I'm not doing potions this year".

"Stop gloating you'll probably have a bad class as well" I snapped, unfortunately the incubus in me was now awake at the mention of my 'masters', the urge to pounce on them was back.

I stood and made my way to what should be called the torture chamber more commonly known as the classroom. I heard a set of footsteps behind me, Seamus was in front of me and I got a weird feeling and I knew it was Malfoy. He pinched my ass as he walked past. I scowled at him; I had to keep my appearances up in public, despite being willing. I threw the book that Snape had lent me at him.

"Keep it, it's yours" Malfoy muttered and threw it back. I caught it and banished it to the bottom of my trunk.

Malfoy smirked at me in his usual fashion and for some particular reason I felt heat heading south, _not now_ I thought _I've got double potions, I've got to keep my wits!" _ The class door was flung open and Snape hissed "enter"

I mentally added_ " at your own risk"_ I was unlucky , or lucky , to be the last one in so Snape did exactly what Malfoy had except he caressed my ass as well. They knew it was still tender from the spanking last night. I took my usual seat at the back of the class, another stupid move on my part. Snape made the class take notes off the board and he usually went to stand up the back. Not just anywhere up the back, but right behind me.

I felt his warm breath on thew back of my neck and the lust rose a bit more._ "Go away"_ I begged _"please master" _I silently broadcasted this thought and heard Snape's reply in my mind "why pet, no one else knows?"

"_You're distracting me"_ I thought loudly

"You messed up your notes Mr Potter. It says cut wormwood finely not my greasy head, detention this evening Mr Potter. Must I tell you everything?" Snape said aloud his voice echoing around the classroom making me shiver, but not sin coldness or fear.

"No professor Snape" I replied meekly, behaving on the outside while burning with lust on the inside. That velvety voice driving me wild.

Snape paired us up to make the potion on the board and I was not paired with Seamus, as I had desperately hoped, but with the one and only Malfoy. For once Malfoy actually moved to where I was not the other way around, my jaw dropped when he did that. Malfoy just smirked at me and set up his gear. When everyone was well into making their potions Malfoy and Snape started toying with me. Whenever Malfoy told me to add or prepare something he wouldn't move and Snape would materialize out off no where to stop me going around Malfoy. This meant that I had to work pressed up against Malfoy and leaning over him, it was either that or press against Snape who would yell "watch where you are going Mr Potter!"

I didn't try that one again. By the end of the class I was half hard, not only from having to lean against Malfoy, but Snape would occasionally brush against me making me feel how hard his muscles were. I couldn't concentrate and ended up making a mistake, resulting in me tripping into the desk and falling onto the floor it would have been alright if I hadn't tried to correct myself half way down, making Malfoy stuff up the potion by adding an ingredient at the wrong time. I quickly stood up in time before Snape bellowed "Mr Potter and Malfoy stay behind after class!" as our potion our potion started to bubble over the edge, along with a vibrant green cloud of smoke.

Malfoy just vanished the ruined potion. He turned and raised an eyebrow at me. I scowled at him because I saw Seamus watching. When Seamus or anyone else wasn't watching I mouthed "woops". Malfoy smirked and brushed against me, making sure that my hand brushed against his groin, which was half hard. I bit back a groan and sat down at my desk trying to will to will my erection away so that after class they wouldn't make me do anything to humiliating. The last five minutes went by without anymore drastic problems and Malfoy left me alone. Snape somehow teased me from the other side of the room with erotic mental images, every now and then I'd manage to break free of his mental hold on me to find I was fully hard and my pants were under considerable stress trying not to rip. I mentally screamed _"master stop please!" _but it didn't work. It only made Snape smirk and walk to the back of the class slowly. I could just see his form beneath his robes and it didn't help me one bit. The bell finally rang but unlike the others I couldn't hurry out of the class, I had to stay because of the agreement I had made with Malfoy, this wasn't as bad as the entire wizarding world finding out about my hereditary. Snape sat at his desk. "Come here pet" he purred.

I did not because of the agreement but because I knew it would be worse if I didn't. Malfoy was sitting on Snape's lap and they had taken off their robes and to my horror or delight; I hadn't decided which yet. They both were finely muscled and contrary to what most people thought, that Snape would look like a skinny sallow skinned person beneath those heavy robes, he didn't. He looked like something from play wizard. Snape's hair was glossy not greasy. As for Malfoy he belongs in play wizard also. (A/N play wizard is the wizarding version of play boy) Malfoy's hair just seemed to flow like a river cascading beautifully down to his shoulders.

"What do you want masters?" I asked unsure of what they'd want of me.

"Strip" Snape purred, his hands toying with the top of Malfoy's pants

I removed my robe and dropped it to the floor. My shirt, shoes, socks and pants followed.

I removed my boxers and shivered as the cool air hit my erection. I was still fully hard and was almost panting with want at the site of the sexy professor in a tight shirt and leather pants and Malfoy in a button down shirt, which was partially undone and tight black pants. Seeing the trail of hair on Malfoy's stomach leading to the top of the aforementioned pants didn't help either.

"Uncomfortable pet?" Snape purred. I could see now the outline of his erection behind the leather.

"Yes master" I replied not even thinking to lie.

"Pet I have a little torture for you" Snape summoned a large dildo and some lube. I swallowed at the sight. "I want you to have this dildo inside of you until your detention tonight"

"Who's putting it in master?" I asked, my erection throbbing at the thought, it was almost painful.

"Both of us" Malfoy purred, "come here" I moved so I was barely a hand span away "turn around, spread your legs and bend over"

Once I had done as he had asked I felt Snape's long fingered hand caressing my ass and slipping down to my entrance and circling it. Malfoy's finger came next; his was covered in lube. Malfoy's finger slipped inside of me and I barely bit back my moan. When Snape added one of his fingers I couldn't hold the moan back.

"Shhh pet only two more fingers to go" Snape purred in his sexy voice, which made me moan again and spread my legs wider and bend further.

I was almost at my climax by the time they added another finger each. When I felt the toy at my entrance, slowly and torturously pushing in, I thrust back.

"Bad pet, you shouldn't do that" Malfoy purred and they moved the toy out before starting again. I struggled to remain still but my moans came frequently once the dildo was finally in I felt Malfoy's fingers at the base of it and he thrust it in and out of me. He found my prostate and I screamed in pleasure and came hard. Malfoy thrust the dildo fully into me. I moaned in pleasure at the sensations it was giving me.

"Stand up pet and turn around" nape purred

I did and felt the dildo rub mercilessly against my prostate, I felt myself becoming hard again. Snape cast a cleaning spell and then he cast another spell, seeing my confusion he said "it won't come out now unless either Draco or I remove it. And I charmed it to move and pulse in you at random intervals" he smirked evilly as he gave me an example. I groaned.

"Anything else masters?" I asked, my voice breathless and husky

"Kneel" Malfoy commanded I did as he said, trying to ignore the dildo when I moved "how much of the book do you remember on head jobs?"

"Most of it" I replied getting harder at the thought of giving one of them a head job.

"Show me pet" Snape purred

I moved between his legs and undid his fly, gasping when I saw how huge he was. I looked up at him and then set to my task Snape, he tasted delicious and I groaned as the first taste hit my tongue. I heard Snape moan softly and I felt his hand fist into my hair pulling me closer. I felt Malfoy's thigh on the back of my head, I thoughtlessly reached up and caressed it. Running my hand along the inside of his thigh. I felt Snape groan and shudder then still as he came in my mouth. I swallowed and licked him clean. I zipped him back up and turned my attention to Malfoy. I moved so I was between his thighs and looked up at him seeing if he wanted me to do the same to him.

"Show me pet" Malfoy hissed

I gave the same treatment to Malfoy and now felt like this morning, a hard on that hadn't satisfied in a week. I felt the dildo pulse in me and I groaned closing me eyes and leaning back savouring it against my prostate. It pulsed again and I came, groaning. I opened my eyes to look up at my masters and I didn't care that they had control over me. I liked feeling helpless, willing to do whatever someone told me to. Snape cast a cast a cleaning spell on us and Malfoy flicked his wand, making the dildo pulse and expand within me. I groaned, my tired body being assaulted with the sensations.

"Get dressed pet you've got class to go to" Snape said

I obediently got dressed and stood in front of my masters and waited for the next command.

"Draco are you coming this evening?" Snape purred enjoying watching my discomfort when I moved.

"The show is set to be a good one but I might not be able to get out of the Slytherin common room" Draco said in thought

"Master Malfoy how do you normally get to see master Snape out of class?" I asked not sure whether or not I would be punished for asking or not. The dildo moved as Malfoy frowned at me.

"I could say I'm going to redo the potion I messed up in class" Malfoy murmured

"Pet" Snape said looking at me "any ideas?"

"I agree with master Malfoy on redoing the potion from the class today" I said

"You're to b down here by 8:00 pm and if you are late you'll be punished properly, last night was just a taste" Snape said, his voice returning to the usual drawl. He pushed Malfoy off his lap and put his robe back on. Malfoy did the same and smiled at me before pulling me to him in a kiss. Letting go when he thought it was enough, Snape pulled me to him and assaulted my mouth with his tongue and after making me very fully hard again he let me go.

"Go to your next class pet" Snape said quietly

"Yes master" and to his surprise I gathered my bag and left hurrying as much as I could without making me more aware of what was in me, which was very hard because they had managed to position the dildo so that it pushed against my prostate with every step. I groaned' luckily no one was around except for Malfoy, who smirked and slapped my ass before walking into class. I sighted and continued on to defence against the dark arts.

"Mr Potter how come you are five minutes late" professor lupin asked

"Professor Snape held me back after class sir" I said

"Very well get to your seat quickly and open your book to page 326" Remus said

The rest of the day I was trying not to make my erection noticeable and or groan whenever the dildo pulsed or moved. Hermione seemed to notice something because she was giving me a weird look, but I just gave her the lame excuse that I had detention tonight with Snape and an extra five inch essay but didn't add that it was about 101 ways to pleasure men. And that the memory of this morning was constantly running through my mind least of all that I had a large dildo in my ass and it kept rubbing and hitting my prostate. When 8:00 o'clock finally came around I was waiting at the dungeons outside the classroom. The door opened and Snape stepped out and he was straightening his robe. I heard Malfoy's voice "Sev, What are we going to do with our pet tonight?"


	5. chained and willing

**Chained and willing**

"How about our old fashioned favourite torture?" Snape said silkily

He pulled me into the classroom and he moved n such a way that the toy that they put in me pushed roughly into my prostate making me groan as wave after wave of pleasure racked my body.

I felt Snape's hands wrap around my waist from behind and felt the press of his body against mine, felt the hardness f him and a specific type of hardness against my ass.

"I got something for you to wear pet and I expect you to wear it when your in our presence" Malfoy said reaching behind him and pulling a scrap of black out in front of him.

I caught it as Malfoy threw it to me and let it slide through my fingers. It was leather and a very skimpy thong. I looked at Malfoy

"You don't have to wear it this time but every other time you do" Snape purred "but we would love you to wear it this time"

I looked at the thong and then at Malfoy, and tilted my head to the side as I do when I'm thinking, that was a mistake because Snape bent his head and kissed my neck. I could stand it if it was just kissing but he nibbled as well. I groaned and my eyes started to close but Malfoy's voice pulled my back.

"Sev you're making him pant with want, don't you think we should start his detention?"

Snape pulled back and I whimpered at the loss

"Put the leather on pet" Snape purred

I did my mind in a haze as to why I did what he said so quickly and unthinkably. When the leather was on it was pinching my cock cruelly making it harder for me to keep from crying out in pleasure. Malfoy stood up it looked like a gracious movement of water, he stood in front of me studying my flushed face.


End file.
